Everything Changes
by S.B.N.O
Summary: Shika is a shy girl who moves to a new city with familiar faces. One sided cho/shika and saku/shika. rated for language just o be safe. Kinda gender bender.
1. Back to an Old School

Shika looked around as she walked to class. She had just moved for the second time. The first time they moved she left her friends and her crush. But as she was gone longer she realized she had fallen in love with the boy. That was the begining of the last year of elementary school. Now she is in first year high school. Although it's the end of the year. Shika was an average girl in her eyes. She had a long brown spiky high pony tail down to her butt. She wore a green half halter top with a fishnet shirt and black caprees with a short skirt over them. Her shoes were matching green and black Converse. She turned into her first class and froze. Everyone was staring at her. She tried to swallow around the lump in her throut. The teacher looked at her and smiled. "You must be Shikamara. I'm Iruka. Your seat is over there by Kankura. Kankura, please raise your hand."  
Shika looked as a girl in a black tank top, black shorts, black golves, black boots with a small heel, black narrow eyes, and purple make up with long brown hair raised her hand. She shyly made her way over to the seat next to her and sat down. Kankura extended her hand. "Kankura, it's nice to meet you Shikamara. Lemme see you're schedual. We hava all classes together for a week and two days. 'Till school ends. You have bad timing when it comes to moving."  
"Well, it's not my fault my parents are ridiculous, and you can call me Shika," Shika said shaking the hand.  
"I'll introduce you to some of my friends and brothers next period," Kankura explained. They both looked back to the board and took notes. When the bell rang Kankura waited for Shika. Then they set off for their next class. When they walked in someone snatched Kankura in a hug. She laughed as they kissed her. "This is Inok. My boyfriend. Inok, this is Shika."  
"Hello," she said. Then she looked at him. He had blonde hair that went to the middle of his back, blue eyes, and silver studs. He had on a purple shirt that said 'Get Down With The Sickness' in creepy letters, baggy blue jeans, and purple nikes. He looked at her and got wide eyes.  
"Shika? Wow, it's been so long. You look diferent. Hi," Inok said. Shika remembered him from then. He had a higher pitched voice and short hair then. He was also friends with the person she loved. "We knew each other in fifth grade.'  
"Hi, you look a lot different to. It's nice to see you again," She answered. Then she felt someone behind her.  
"Excuse me," a snooty male voice said. Shika turned around. There was a boy with a long pink braid, green eyes, red t-shirt, blue jeans and red shoes. "My name is Sakuro. I am the class presadent. And you are?"  
"I'm Sh-"  
"Back off Sakuro. She's with us, so get lost," Inok interupted Shika. "Fine," Sakuro said walking his seat. Inok turned to her.  
"Sorry about that," he said to Shika as she watched the pink haaired person walk to his seat. She blinked and looked at Inok and nodded. They went and sat dowwn. A little bit after two boys came in. The first had blood red hair, turquoise eyes, a love tattoo on his forehead, a white shirt, black jeans, and black flip flops. The second had darkish blonde hair that went back into spikes, similar and darker eyes as the first, a black shirt with blue jeans, and blue DC's. "Hey Gaara, Temaru. This is Shika. She's new here, but I know her."  
"Hey," they said simotaniously.  
The red head stepped forward and kissed her hand. "I'm Gaara."  
The blone stepped forward and mimiked him taking her other hand. "And I'm Temaru."  
"Shika. Nice to meet you," Shika said taking her hands back. They both sat down and said, 'hi' to Kankura. "Your brothers?"  
"Yup. We're triplets," Kankura said from Inok's lap. "The others I wanted to introduce you to will be here after the bell rings."  
"Ok," Shika said as the bell rang. She looked up at the board and took notes. Then the door opened and two guys and one girl were escorted in by security. The first boy had swirls on his cheeks and a bag of potatoe chips. A red shirt that said food, blue basket ball shorts, brown spiky hair, black eyes, and one silver stud. The second had his arm around the girl's shoulder. He had dark blue spiky hair, with a matching shirt, kahki shorts, black eyes, and seven peircings in his left ear and two in his right. The girl had two long blonde pigtails on the sides of her head. She had bright blue eyes with whisker birth marks, she wore a short orange shirt that showed her fishnet over her stomach, with matching orange caprees with blue sandals, she had six peircings in her right ear and two in her left. They all came and sat next to them.  
"This is Choji, Sasuke, and Naruko," Kankura said indicating them. "Guys, this is-"  
"Shika," Choji interupted. Shika realized that she went to school with them too. And Choji was the guy she fell for. He was skinnier than she remembered though. Sasuke and Naruko changed to. "Wow, you got really pretty. It's nice to see you again."  
Yeah," Sasuke and Naruko said simotaniously. Shika nodded. Through out class she glanced at Choji, amazed at how much he changed. She looked at her self in a mirror. "He'd never go out with me. I'm just the same as last time I saw him.' she thought to herself. After class she walked behind Inok and Kankura still thinking negativly. That's when she noticed Temaru, Choji, and Gaara infront of Kankura. She was pulled out of her negative thoughts when something hit her into a locker. She looked to see a girl whith red hair, glasses, black eyes, a purple jacket that was uzipped partially, black booty shorts, and stripper boots. Shika looked at the girl confused.  
"What's your problem?" Shika asked loudly. The red head cracked her knuckles.  
"My name's Karin, not that it matters. Stay away from Choji. He's mine. So, back of you little whore," Karin said cracking her other knuckles. Shika got up slowly.  
"I'm no where near him, so why don't you fuck off you little twat!" Shika countered. Karin went to smack her but her hand was caught. Shika let go of it and started to walk away when she flipped forward and dodged Karin's kick. She stood up to walk away, but people were in the way saying," Fight, fight, fight!"  
Karin threw another kick at her head. Shika quickly dropped into right splits(1) and rolled as Karin's foot came down again. "Look Karin, I don't want to hurt you. But if you keep trying to kick me I will use self defence," Shika declared. Karin hit her in the face with a fist. Shika quickly swipped her hand to the side with her left(2) and and pushed Karin's chest with both hands in kamehameha form.(3)  
Then they were both grabbed and taken to the office. Shika looked up to see a teacher with black hair and pale skin. He put them down in two chairs. The princeaple came out. He looked at them and shook his head. "Sir, I'm sorry, I was only acting in self defense. But she kept hitting my chest and stomach," Karin said crying. The pricepal patted her back.  
"What is your claim?" he asked turning to Shika.  
"Sir, I was just walking to class when she assulted me. I swear. You can look at the cameras ask the bystanders, all I did was self defence," Shika answered. The priceapal looked at them both and went some where. "Hmmpph, you're so in trouble now girl," Karin said looking at her slyly. He came back and looked at both of them.  
"Since it's the end of the year you both get lunch detention in here today. Now go to class. And you, Miss Nara, clean up your nose," he said. They both got up and left. Shika went to the bath room and cleaned her blood off of her face and plugged her nose with toilet paper. She was leaving when Karin came in.  
"You are so unlucky. Now there aren't any cameras or people to back you up. So what'll you do?" Karin said snidly.  
"First I'll walk by you and then go to class," Shika answered. She walked by Karin and went to class. She walked in and everyone looked at her again.  
"Is there a reason you're late?" the teacher asked.  
"I was in the office, sorry," Shika said sittling next to her new friends. Kankura leaned over.  
"You ok?" she asked looking at her nose. Shika nodded. Then Karin walked in and glared at her. Shika stuck out her tounge.  
"Alright free time for the rest of class," the teacher said. He sat down and put a book over his face asleep. All of Shika's freinds turned to her.  
"Tell us about the fight," Sasuke demanded as everyone scooted closer.  
"Ok, well, I was walking to class when something hit me into a locker. I looked to see a girl whith red hair, glasses, black eyes, a purple jacket that was uzipped partially, black booty shorts, and stripper boots."  
I asked her what her problem was and she said, "My name's Karin, not that it matters. Whore,". I got up slowly. I said why don't you fuck off you little twat!" Karin went to smack me but I caught her hand. I let go of it and started to walk away when I felt her kick coming and flipped forward to dodged it. I stood up to walk away, but people were in the way saying," Fight, fight, fight!"  
She threw another kick at my head. I quickly dropped into right splits and rolled as her foot came down again. I told her, "Look Karin, I don't want to hurt you. But if you keep trying to kick me I will use self defence," but Karin hit me in the face with her fist. So I quickly side swipped her hand to the side with with my left and and pushed Karin's chest with both hands in kamehameha form," Shika explained. Everyone looked at her. "What?"  
"You actually used was off and kamehameha as attacks? Where did you learn to fight? 'Cause I wanna go there too," Kankura said excitedly. The others agreed.  
"Well, I taught myself," Shika said scratching her neck nervously. "Although, I have lunch detention in the office today so... yeah."  
"you are awsome," Gaara said with two thumbs up. She smiled and shrugged. They all looked up as more people came up to them. Gaara got up and hugged a girl with long sleek black hair, black round eyes, green shorts and a green half shirt with a fish net one under it, and orange leg warmers with blue sandles. Another girl with green hair, purple eyes, two nose piercings in the same nostril, a non see through fishnet shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Osiris's sat on Temaru's lap. "This is Lee, my girlfiend and that's Sasha, Temaru's girlfriend."  
"Nice to meet you," they all said together. Shika stood up to ask the teacher something when a fist came at her. She puffed up her cheek and took the hit. The others jumped up to defend her. Karin snapped and each of them were restrained by the football jocs. Karin walked over to Choji. "So, will you still not go out with me?"  
"No, I will not go out with you. So why son't you just go out with Sakuro," Choji said angrily. Karin humphed and turned to Shika, who was getting up and rubbing her cheek.  
"And I told you to stay away from him," Karin said to her.  
"What do I care. It's not like I'm a candidate for any thing with anyone anyway, so just leave me alone," Shika countered. Karin snapped again and two jocs held Shika in place. She pulled at her arms trying to get away. Karin came foreward and slapped her. Then she repeatedly punched Shika in the stomach. One of the jocs smiled and laughed evily. He slid his hand up Shika's shirt making her shiver. Karin nodded and he grabbed both of Shika's arms and pulled them behind her back. Karin repeatedly hit her. Then Shika butt bounce the man in the groin area so he fell to the ground whinning. She grabed Karin's arm and pulled it up behind her back. "Let my friends go or I swear I will pull your arm out of the socket."  
Karin snapped with her other hand and the jocs disband and sat back in their seats. Shika let go of Karin and sat down again. Shika looked at the others as she carefully sat down. "What?"  
"You are awsome," they all said together. "Although what did you mean when you said not a candidate for any thing with anyone?" Choji asked. Shika shook her head. Then a girl with purple hair in a braid, with green eyes, a peirceing in each ear, and a school girl out fit came up to Choji and kissed him. He kissed back and hugged her. "Oh, this is Toori. Toori, this is Shika. I went to school with her when we were younger."  
Shika shook her hand and then got up and walked out of the room. She quickly ran to the farthest bathroom from the class. As soon as she got there she cried in a stall. She cried untill the bell rang and someone came into the batroom. "Shika, you in here? It's Kankura."  
"What?" Shika asked wiping her eyes. She came out of the stall and hugged her friend. In one day her heart broke. She made it 'till luch then went home sick. Her uncle picked her up.  
"What's wrong sweety?" he asked.  
"Uncle, you know the guy I told you about?" she asked. He nodded. "Well he has a girl friend. And all I am to anyone is a friend that has come back after four years. I am just a friend to the guy I first fell for. Uncle, why am I just someone every one ignors or doesn't want?"  
"Honey, you're not. I promise," he said as they pulled up to the house. She got out with her uncle and went inside. She went to her room and cried herself to sleep. She was woken up when someone knocked on her door. She slowly walked over and opened the door. She gasped when all of her friends from school were there plus a few she recognized. Three girls and three guys. One of the girls had light colored eyes with long black hair. She had on a t-shirt and jeans with plain sneakers. Another girl had short spiky brown hair, with two triangles on her cheeks, one canine that stuck out over her lip, black eyes, a leather jacket and pants with small black heels. The last girl had long black spiky hair and wore black sunglasses with a large trench coat and black sandles. Shika recognized them as Neja, Kina, and Shiba. The first guy had short brown hair with brown eyes, a red chinese outfit and black sandles. The second had a long dark blue ponytail to his middle back, with pale colored eyes, a purple jacket, with cream pants and blue sandles. The third was pale with black hair that was jaw length, black eyes, and black clothes and shoes. She also recognized them as Tenten, Hinoto, and Sai.  
"Hey guys. What are allof you doing here?" Shika asked.  
"We live in the neighborhood and wanted to greet our new neighbor. It just so happeden to be you," Choji said hugging his girlfriend. Shika smiled.  
"Thanks guys. It was nice seeing you," she said as they left presents for her. Everyone said bye as they left. Her uncle came back up to see her on the verge of tears. "Uncle T, what's wrong with me?"  
"What do you mean?" he aske coming over. She stood infront of him. "Every one I care about and love don't want me. No matter how much I try. Why can't I do anything right? How come he doesn't want me? I asked him out in fifth grade. How come my parents don't want me? Why doesn't anyone want me?" she asked sobbing. He hugged her.  
"Shhhhhh, it's ok. Me and your aunt want you. So you don't have to cry. Ok?" he asked as she sobbed into his shoulder and he patted her back. "Do you want to move again? Would that help?"  
"No, I just won't go to school," she said as the front door opened.  
"I'm home," her cousin said loudly. She smiled and laughed a little. Shika went downstairs and started cooking dinner. When it was finished everyone gathered around the table and ate. She slowly made her way to her room and thought about what she said earlier. She cried herself to sleep again.

(1) Right splits means your right leg is in front.  
(2)Wax off (3)Dragonball & Dragonball Z 


	2. Things Change

In the morning she got ready for school. It was Friday, hallelujah. She climbed into the car and waited for her uncle. When he came out she smiled and waved. He got in and they started to school. They were almost there when they stopped at a light. Carry On by Eminem came on the radio. It turned green and they started going when a truck going the opposite way ran a red light and hit their car on her side. She screamed as they rolled. When they stopped she opened her eyes. Everything was in slow motion. She looked at her uncle. He was saying some thing. But she couldn't hear him. There was a small pop and she heard sirens in her left ear. "Shika are you alright?"  
"I-I'm alright-cough-Are you?" she croaked. Then the door was pulled open and her and her uncle were pulled out. They were put on stretchers and carried to two ambulances. She looked at the truck that hit them. There were two cop cars by it arresting the drivers. They shut the doors of the ambulance and she looked around. They quickly put pressure on her arm. She looked at it to see it bleeding horribly. She passed out. When she woke up everything was white. Then it came into focus and she was in the hospital. Her uncle was sitting next to he bed. "Hey."  
"Hey. How are you?" he asked. She looked down at her body. Their was an iv hooked up to her arm and she couldn't feel her right side. "There's good news and bad news. We'll start with the good news. The doctor said you're lucky to be alive. You have a broken arm. He also said you'd broken your right leg and you're def in your right ear. He also said the baby was safe."  
"Well, it seems that even God doesn't want me. That's the good news? What's the bad news?" Shika asked worriedly. He sighed.  
"The bad news is you have cancer. He said you only have about seven maybe eight and a half years. I'm so sorry, Honey," he said as he started sobbing. "Who's baby is it?"  
"I was keeping it a secret. But I was raped at the last house. He climbed through my window while you guys were away in Hawaii," Shika said as he cried even more.  
"But, honey that was almost eight moths ago," he said more calmly. She nodded. "but you haven't gotten much bigger since then."  
She nodded again. She took his hand in hers. "It's fine. I want to keep the baby and make sure it doesn't turn out like me. But the baby will stay with you. If it's ok."  
"Of course. We'll take care of it just like we took care of you," he assured her. A few days later she was in a wheel chair on her way to class. She annoyingly was put in the care of the class president, since he had all of his classed with her. They got to class first and he put her at her desk. He kissed her cheek and she pulled away from him.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shika asked him. He just smile and walked away. She watched as everyone came into class. Today she wore a simple outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and her converse. Kankura walked in and got wide eyed when she saw her friend. "Hey."  
"H-hey. What happened?" Kankura asked as she looked at Shika.  
"Well, you know that horrible truck get away accident? Well, that little car was me and my uncle. But we're ok. Just make sure you talk to the left side of my head. I can't hear in the other," Shika said as Kankura teared up. She smiled. After class Sakuro was wheeling her to second as Kankura talked to her. They came into the class room to see their friends freeze. They immediately rushed over to her, even Choji. "It's the last week of school. Couldn't you have waited to get hurt after that was over?" Sasuke joked. Shika shook her head in response. Naruko shook her head.  
"Are you alright?" Naruko asked. Shika looked at her confused.  
"You need to speak to me on the left side girl. I can't hear shit out of that ear. Naruko came around and repeated the question. "I'm fine." All day she got sympathy looks from every one she saw. She couldn't figure out why Sakuro kept kissing her cheeks. But at the end of the day he wheeled her out to her car. He r uncle met them and took her from him. They exchanged formalities and names. Then said good bye. Shika sat in the car waiting for her uncle to put the wheel chair in the trunk. When he got it in he got into the driver's seat. Then they drove home. Her aunt greeted them with Shika's crutches. She took them and went inside. When inside she looked at the couch and sat there. Her diner was brought to her and she ate silently. Then she got up slowly and made her way to the sink. Then up to her room. She woke up and got ready. Then she went down to the car and waited after eating. They drove to school. She was handed off to Sakuro.  
"Ok Sakuro, truth now. Why do you keep kissing m-" Shika was cut off as he kissed her lips softly. Then he pulled away and started to class.  
"Because, I've loved you for years. I know I look different, but I'm still the nerdy, geek, otaku you hung out with in Elementary school. Also I never told you my name back then. So I don't expect you to remember me," he said pushing her down the hall. She racked her brain. Then the memory came up. She ran around the play ground with two boys following her. The first was Inok. The other had glasses, cream colored hair, a Pokemon shirt, and Dragon ball Z pants, with One Piece shoes. They ran around playing Pokemon Trainers until the bell rang. They said good bye and went to their classes. Memories like this flashed through her mind. Others of her being ignored by Choji did too. Then it hit her. 'She looked at the card in her hands. They were five of the rarest cards in the world. She looked at her friend who gave them to her. "Doozie, thank you. I'll keep them forever."  
"No problem Shika. It was the least I could do for being my friend. I'll really miss you. Do you have to move?" Doozie asked. She nodded sadly. Then he smiled. "Well, there's one more present I want to give you. You promise not to get made?"  
"Yup," Shika said in a little kid voice. "Ok, close your eyes," he said. She did. When she did then he leaned into her and kissed her. He pulled away when she opened her eyes. He was just ad red as she was.' The memory ended and Shika looked at him in disbelief. "Doozie," Shika said almost tearing up. "I'm sorry. I was so stupid. I mixed up the feelings in my head for you and Choji. I'm sorry. Can I sit with you today and the rest of the week?"  
"Sure, I would love that. Thank you," Sakuro said smiling. He wheeled her to where he sat. Then her friend came in and sat with them. In second Kankura sat with the others and Choji glared at Shika and Sakuro when no one was looking. For the rest of the week this happened and on the last day of school Shika asked Sakuro to come over. He accepted and they had him over for dinner. Everyone enjoyed his company. Later on that night Sakuro was about to leave when he heard Shika scream, from her room. He ran back up to see her uncle go into her room. She was holding her stomach and groaning in pain. Her uncle picked her up and they went to the hospital. Sakuro came along because Shika asked him to. Her uncle and him were in the waiting room when a doctor came down and asked for them.  
"It would seem the contractions a becoming more frequent, she'll be going into labor soon. She wants both of you to come up," the doctor reported. "Wait, go into labor, as in a baby?" Sakuro asked. The doc. nodded and led them up. Shika was on a hospital bed breathing deeply. She smiled when they came in. "Hey, babe, you ok?"  
"Yeah," Shika answered. She breathed deeply and groaned. Then the nurse came in. After a while Shika gave birth to a small baby boy. She smiled as she held him in her arm. Sakuro looked at her and smiled. "Do you want to hold him Doozie?"  
"Heh, sure Shika," he answered taking the little baby carefully. "What's his name?"  
"How about Shikamaru Choorie Nara?" Shika said looking at her childhood friend with her baby. He looked at her. "I like it."  
"I think that's a great name," Sakuro said nodding. He handed Shikamaru to his mother. She carefully undid part of her gown and fed her baby. Sakuro couldn't hlep but stare at her breast. He shook his head and looked out the window. Three years later she got her high school diploma and graduated. She thanked her friends for being there for her and found Sakuro. She hugged and kissed him. Then her uncle came down with her three year old boy. They went out to eat. Sakuro came with them. At the restaurant they all got their favorite foods. "Hey, babe, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, what is it?" Shika asked as he got up. Then Sakuro knelt on one knee. Shika put her hand over her mouth and gasped.  
"Shikamara Sooren Nara, will you make me happier than Ash when he caught them all, happier than Naruto when he brought back Sasuke, happier than Luffy when he got the one piece, happier than Goku got his food, happier than Mario when he save princess peach, happier than Einstein figured out E=MC2, happier than when Han Solo got Laya, will you marry me?" Sakuro asked her. She nodded and started crying. He hugged her and kissed her.

A few months later

Shika got her dress on and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was wearing a dress just like Buttercup's(1) for her wedding. She had invited everyone from high school and told them to dress up for the occasion. She got her bouquet and met her father who was dressed like Batman. She looked at him and giggled. "If you think this is funny, wait 'till you see your friends."  
"Oh, I can't wait," Shika said taking his arm. As she walked down the isle she looked at her friends and held in her laughter. She saw all sorts of characters from all nerdy, geeky movies, anime and manga, video games, and comics. She looked at Sakuro and giggled slightly. He was dressed as James from team rocket with a rose in his hands. Shikamaru was a cute little meowth. Kankura was dressed as Kisuke Urahara from Bleach, Naruko was dressed as Princess Peach from Mario, Neja was dressed as Robin from One Piece, Lee was dressed as Arowin from Lord of The Rings, Kina was dressed as Brock from Pokemon, Shiba was from the Matrix, Sasha was Zoro from One Piece, Toori was Moka from Rosairo Vampire, Inok was dressed as Thor, Choji was dressed as Robin from Batman, Sasuke was dressed Arogorn from Lord of The Rings, Tenten was dressed like Nekozawa from Ouran High School Host Club, Hinoto was dressed as Indigo from Princess Bride, Sai was dressed as Luppi from Bleach, Gaara was dressed as Chucky from Ruggrats, and Temaru was dressed as King Jareth from The Labyrinth. The priest took out his book and started reading.  
"One ring. One ring of power. One ring to rule them all, oh, wait. Wrong book. Here we are," he said pulling out the right book. They went through the whole wedding. At the end Sakuro kissed his bride passionetly. They both waved as they went to the car. Before they got in Shika tossed the boquet backwards. She turned to see her friend Kankura catch it. Then they drove off to their honey moon. They went to Sakuro's beach house in Hawaii. He took her out surfing. They both got tired and went back to the house and sat in the hammock. "Sakuro, can I tell you something?" Shika asked. He nodded. "Promise not to freak out?"  
"Yes," Sakuro said sitting up and looking at her.  
"Only me and my uncle know. Now you will too. Honey, I'm sorry. Three years ago when I was in that accident, I was taken to the hospital." She took a deep breath and continued, "There they told me I had cancer. The doctor told me I had seven to eight and a half years to live."  
"Oh, that's ok, because these last four or five and a half years will be the best years you'll ever have. Starting tonight," he said picking her up. He took her inside to the bedroom kissing her the whole way. They both shed theirs clothes and he lay her on the bed and kissed her. In the morning they both woke up and kissed each other. Shika smiled and got up to make breakfast. She put it on the table and they ate together. After another week they went home. After another eight months Shika had twins. A boy and a girl. They were named Sakuro and Sakura. After five more years Shika died happily with her family by her sides.


End file.
